


beatitude

by Werwolf11



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, High School, M/M, SMS
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6709666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werwolf11/pseuds/Werwolf11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Очередная вариация любимого КэпПэна в современном мире, рассказанная в СМС-сообщениях, с привкусом разбитого удовольствия.</p>
            </blockquote>





	beatitude

**Author's Note:**

> Жанр "СМС-сообщения", поэтому орфографические и пунктуационные ошибки допущены намеренно. НЕ НАДО ИХ ИСПРАВЛЯТЬ. Спасибо.  
> beatitude* - блаженство, beat - разбитый. Игра слов: разбитое удовольствие. История этого словосочетания уходит корнями в Америку, где в 1950-1960х годах сформировалось "разбитое поколение" (beat generation). Битники ощущали себя «усталыми», «разбитыми» (beaten) и вместе с тем вдохновенными носителями благодати (beatitude), потаенного творческого ритма (beat) жизни среди духовно омертвелых обывателей.  
> Вдохновилась этим: http://vk.com/wall-60470624_4601  
> Саундтрек: Olafur Arnalds – Broken

**6 месяцев назад, 11.43 вечера.**

 

\- я хотел бы повторить, если ты не против  
а ты не против

 

\- не думаю, что это хорошая идея.

 

\- брось. судя по твоим стонам, тебе еще как понравилось  
хотя, постой…  
нет, все-таки понравилось

 

\- когда преподаватель дает тебе свой номер телефона,  
он делает это ИСКЛЮЧИТЕЛЬНО в учебных целях, пэн.

 

  
\- могу ли я кое-что уточнить, профессор?  
исключительно в учебных – это что-то среднее между «ох, блять, да»  
и «я сейчас кончу, не останавливайся»?

 

\- …

 

\- думаю, это значит да  
тогда сегодня в 8, у меня, ИСКЛЮЧИТЕЛЬНО В УЧЕБНЫХ ЦЕЛЯХ.

 

 

**6 месяцев назад, 2.15 дня.**

 

\- останься после этой пары.

 

\- я знал, что мы договоримся  
хочешь на столе или подоконнике?

 

\- на твоем докладе к следующему занятию.

 

\- воу  
не знал, что ты любишь эксперименты

 

\- это и будет темой твоего выступления, пэн.

 

\- различные позы для секса?  
это называется камасутра, дорогой.

 

 

**6 месяцев назад, 10.16 утра.**

 

\- у меня есть превосходная идея.

 

\- каждая твоя идея, начинающаяся с этой фразы, гарантирует нам кучу неприятностей.

 

\- так тебе интересно?

 

\- как будто у меня есть варианты.

 

 

**5 месяцев назад, 4.06 утра.**

 

\- я люблю тебя. ты прошел чертовой трещшиной через мою жизнь. и я не имею ни малейшего понятия  
что блять делать дальше  
я л.блю тебя. нет ни капли плато нического в том, как я погружаюсь внаркотическую эйфорию после каждой ебаной встречи с тобой. и я задыхаюсь в экстазе. в приступе резкой ас фиксиии от одного взгляда натебя  
я люблю тебя. и я знаю что это звучит до отвращения ванилно. но реальность такова, что ванильные фразы теперь становятся  правдой  
я люблю тебя…

 

 

**5 месяцев назад, 8.27 вечера.**

 

\- _Уведомление_ : пропущенный звонок.  
 _Уведомление_ : пропущенный звонок.  
 _Уведомление_ : пропущенный звонок.  
 _Уведомление_ : пропущенный звонок.

киллиан  
киллиан, ответь мне  
я не видел тебя в колледже уже неделю  
объясни мне нахуй, что происходит!!  
киллиан?!

 

 

**5 месяцев назад, 10.43 вечера.**

 

\- просто поговори со мной  
блять.  
киллиан!

 

\- нам нужно это прекратить.

 

\- подожди  
что случилось?  
киллиан?!

 

\- у нас строго-деловые отношения, питер.

 

\- ты трахал меня... ОЧЕНЬ ПО-ДЕЛОВОМУ.

 

\- это ничего не меняет.

 

\- у нас НИКОГДА не было строго-деловых отношений  
паршивый ты кусок дерьма  
ни одну ебаную секунду, СЛЫШИШЬ МЕня?!  
я люблю тебя  
я люблю трахаться с тобой  
я люблю целоваться с тобой  
я люблю все что связано с тобой  
и я знаю ты тоже  
так что это ВСЁ меняет!!  
и ты мть твою не можешь меня просто так игнорировать!

…

киллиан  
ОТВЕТЬ МНЕ ГРебаный ублюдок!!

 

\- Уведомление: Вам доставлено голосовое сообщение. Нажмите на «Вызов», чтобы прослушать его.

«я у твоего дома».

   
  
**4 месяца назад, 3.17 ночи.**

  
\- теперь твоя очередь меня игнорировать?

 

\- мне не нужны твои извинения.

 

\- это не извинения, пэн. я не обязан извиняться  
я просто хочу знать, что с тобой все хорошо  
тебя не было в колледже.

 

\- это все что вас беспокоит профессор?  
тогда катитесь нахуй.  
исключительно… по-деловому.

 

 

**3 месяца назад, 12.01 дня.**

 

\- _Уведомление_ : телефон абонента выключен или находится вне зоны доступа сети.  
 _Уведомление_ : телефон абонента выключен или находится вне зоны доступа сети.  
 _Уведомление_ : телефон абонента выключен или находится вне зоны доступа сети.

питер?

 

 

**сегодня, 3.08 утра.**

 

\- я люблю тебя  
я люблю тебя, питер пэн  
блять  
мы не можем быть вместе  
мы не можем, не можем, не можем…  
но я хотел бы  
я хотел бы целовать тебя везде, куда только могут дотянуться мои губы  
я хотел бы чувствовать под своими руками каждый сантиметр твоего тела  
я хотел бы заниматься с тобой любовью каждую ночь  
но тебе 17  
а мне, мать твою, 31  
и я твой преподаватель  
и это блять неправильно ****  
неправильно с тех самых пор, как я впервые увидел тебя  
и все, что я делал, чтобы оттолкнуть тебя…  
это не потому что ты мне не нравился  
а потому, что мне стало чертовски страшно  
в тебе было все, чтобы я тебя ненавидел  
ты  
ужасный, наглый, сумасбродный мальчишка  
и то что произошло между нами…  
мне не хотелось это заканчивать  
но я ДОЛЖЕН  
понимаешь?  
я люблю тебя  
блять  
питер?  
я так тебя люблю

  
  
  
\- Уведомление: номер, с которым Вы пытаетесь связаться, не существует. Пожалуйста, попробуйте связаться с другим номером или обратиться к вашему провайдеру. Недоставленное сообщение "я люблю тебя…". 

  
\- но тебя больше нет, так что всё это теперь не имеет значения.


End file.
